Chocolate Cereal
by twinfl0wer
Summary: It is nearly a bed time but Kelly wants to have chocolate cereal


Title: Chocolate cereal

Rating: PG

Pairing: Gibbs/Shannon

Summary:It's nearly a bed time but Kelly wants to have chocolate cereal

Summary: I don't own Gibbs or Shannon or Kelly or NCIS. They belong to Donald P. Bellisario who is brilliant.

* * *

"Daddy, please", Kelly said with puppy dog look, "just one bowl!"

"Kelly, no." Gibbs said, looking at his daughter and trying to look stern.

"But daddy!" Kelly whined.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow at his daughter's whine. Kelly pouted at him and he found himself to give in. He mentally smacked himself. Seven year old girl could change his mind way too easily. He was supposed to be a Marine!

"Fine", Gibbs said, making Kelly grin, "one bowl and no telling mommy."

"Won't say anything." Kelly promised with her hand over her heart before leaping down from her chair.

Gibbs watched how she rushed to collect her bowl. He smiled and shook her head. Shannon had had to leave to visit her sister in New York and Gibbs had been left in charge of the house. Kelly had been little sick for few days and if Shannon ever found out he had let Kelly eat chocolate cereal at this time of the night he would be in serious trouble.

"Daddy, I can't reach!" Kelly's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs pushed himself up and took the cereal box down for Kelly. With her daddy's help she filled the bowl with the cereal and milk. When the bowl was full she turned to look at her daddy again. Gibbs knew what she was going to say and said before she even opened her mouth: "Nope, you're not eating them in bed."

"Mummy told me to rest." Kelly said, blinking up at him.

Gibbs opened his mouth but didn't say anything. When did his innocent little girl turn this sneaky? For a moment they just stared at each other before Gibbs said: "I'll make you a deal. You can eat this in bed, but you'll get up and wash your teeth after that."

"I will, daddy!" Kelly said and rushed off, as fast as she could without spilling her treat.

After a half an hour Kelly was finished with her cereal and was ready for bed. Kelly raised her arms and Gibbs pulled her in for a hug. When they parted, Gibbs pulled the covers over her and kissed the top of her head. She settled her head against the pillow and soon she was asleep. Gibbs sat with her for a moment, before getting up and walking to the door. When he reached the door he leaned against the frame and looked at her. Every time he left over seas he missed her so much. He missed to watch her and play with her. Sometimes he thought if he should just quit. Leave the marines and stay with her family. Stay with Kelly. He would have to leave again soon and he knew that no matter how many times he thought otherwise, he would always leave. They understood. Shannon understood. That's why he loved her so much. With a last small smile he switched the light off and closed the door.

iMorning…/i

Shannon Gibbs was standing in the doorway, arms folded and eyebrows raised. Gibbs blinked few times before recognizing his wife. Shannon walked over and sat down on the bed. She flicked her long red hair over her shoulder and looked at her husband who was still half asleep. Gibbs sat up

and leaned closer.

"Nope, Jethro", Shannon said, pushing him away, "first, explain to me how Kelly's Minnie Mouse cereal bowl is in her room with the remains of chocolate milk in it?"

Gibbs cursed in his head for a moment, he had forgotten the damn bowl. Shannon was still looking at him but he didn't say anything. He pulled his wife down and pressed a kiss over her lips. She felt herself give in under his mouth. She had missed him as well. When the kiss ended she looked at him sternly: "The conversation is not over yet, Gunny."

The door opened and Kelly leaped over the bed.

"Mummy!" Kelly grinned and wrapped her arms around her mummy.

Shannon smiled and hugged her daughter back. The two were giggling and hugging, like they usually did. He was sure that this was their own private joke thing. To make him feel like they were having secrets behind his back. He smiled and looked at his girls and wrapped his own arms around them. At the moment he felt like the happiest man on earth.

The End


End file.
